1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint such as an air bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to an air bag inflator having a member disposed within an enclosure for inhibiting movement of gas generating material in the enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known air bag inflator, a body of gas generating material is disposed within a hermetically sealed canister. An annular cushion is disposed between the body of gas generating material and a cover of the canister. The annular cushion is torus or doughnut shaped.
In another known air bag inflator, a body of gas generating material is disposed within a tubular cylindrical housing. An end cap is screwed into an open end of the housing to close the housing. A metal spring is disposed between the end cap and the gas generating material.